Why Is This Happening?
by 88Madison88
Summary: Beast boy begins to have nightmares about his past, then gets very sick. After he gets better he and Raven start to have a secret relationship. But while the other Titans are separated during a mission, something happens to Beast boy... READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Nightmares

CHAPTER 1: Nightmares (Beast Boy)

"Mom, Dad. No… I can't. I need to save you too!" I said with tears running down my cheeks

"Listen to me Gar, you need to save yourself. We'll be ok."

"But Mom-"

"Garfield Mark Logan! Go!"

"Yes dad."

I said good-bye to my parents, morphed into a falcon and flew as hard as I could through the pouring rain. Finally I could see a safe place to rest and saw my friend Jackson "Jackson! We have to do something!" But then a big wave came and I saw my parents' boat being washed away into the deep water of rubble. "NOOOOOOO! MOM! DAD!" I tried to break free out of Jackson's grasp but it was too tight. "Let me go!" I heard Jackson's voice softly say. "It's too late Garfield." I screamed "NO! It CAN'T be too late!" I dropped to the wet grass and sobbed until I couldn't breathe. Then I woke up from the tears dripping down my face and the banging on the door. "Beast Boy!" Robin, my leader said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said as I staggered out of bed and opened the door. "What's up?"

"Friend. We heard you scream." Starfire said concerned. "Are you sure you are okay because you do not look too well."

"Yeah BB" Cyborg said "You look like you haven't gotten any sleep for the past three nights."

"Well I'm fine ok?"

"Beast boy," Raven said calmly "We only want to help you."

"You can tell us anything." Robin said "We're your friends"

"I'm fine. It's no big deal."

"Alright Beast Boy, if you say so" my leader said as he and the rest of the team left me outside my door.

_Ugh! Why am I having these nightmares? _I thought as I slid down to the ground. _I've been having these nightmares ever since I turned into that beast when I got covered in those chemicals. But that happened over three years ago and besides, Cyborg gave me an antidote. So why is this happening? I have to find out._ Then the lights flashed red and the signal went off. "Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled.

"I wonder who it is this time." I sighed as I closed my door and ran to see what was wrong.

CHAPTER 2: Strange Things Happen (Beast B**oy)**

When we got to the situation in town, Control Freak was robbing the movie store and was threatening to evaporate the employee if she didn't sell him a movie, which they did not have.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Raven said dully "the couch potato strikes again."

"Teen Titans!" Control Freak said dramatically "We meet again! And I doubt you will be able to stop me with my new remote!"

"Oh yeah," I said confidently "Bring it on!" I morphed into a T-Rex as Robin said "Titans! Go!" We fought for what seemed like an hour, until I turned into a tiger and pounced on Control Freak. He dropped his remote as Robin yelled "Beast Boy! Get the remote! He can't attack us without it!" I turned into a cobra and slithered my way to the remote. I turned back in my regular form to grab the remote when all of a sudden, Control Freak grabbed it and yelled "Behold, the button of the past!" He clicked a button and then in about two seconds I was zapped and a painful electrical current. As it was going through me I yelled and was knocked out, unconscious.


	2. Strange Things Happen

When I wake up I seemed to be back in my room. I was watching myself tearing my room apart, yelling. I realized this was when I turned into that beast. The destruction kept happening until I saw my past self falling on the floor rolling around in agony. I will never forget that pain. It was so crippling that I felt like my insides were being destroyed. All of a sudden I started to feel the pain again and knelt to the floor. I could hear all the noises around me. _What's happening?_ My thoughts echoed in my ears. "Arrrrgh!" The pain was unbearable. I could feel myself transforming, then everything went black. I woke up in the movie store nauseous. Sweat was streaming down my face as I see Raven kneeling beside me. I'm glad I didn't see myself going after Raven when I was in the past. I still kick myself for being such an ass the night I turned into that creature. "Damn! He's gone!" I said to my teammates as I sat up. "Beast boy," Robin said concerned "Are you ok? You look really pale."

"I'm fine." I said trying not to show the tears in my eyes. "Beast boy." Starfire said "We know there is something troubling you. Please tell us. We are your friends. It's okay." Starfire was very understanding and caring. When I looked into her eyes I knew I couldn't hide this any longer. "I've been having dreams. Most of them being nightmares."

"Beast Boy." Robin said "Why didn't you tell us? Is that why you haven't been sleeping?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a phase I was going through. But I guess it's something need help with."

"What are they usually about?" Starfire asked.

I love my friends, but I didn't feel comfortable telling them about my past. Especially about the times I was struggling with things like my parents, The Doom Patrol and unfortunately, Terra. "I can't talk about this anymore." I got up and walked to the doorway. "And besides, we have to find Control Freak before he causes anymore trouble." Then a wave pain raced through my body. "UGH!" the pain was agonizing, it brought me right to the ground, screaming in pain. "Beast Boy!" Raven shouted. They rushed right over to me. "His heart is racing." Cyborg said "And his blood pressure is extremely low!"

I could feel my body shaking violently and heard Starfire cry out "What's happening to him?"

Raven was trying to find the cause to what was happening. "I can't figure out what's happening to him!" I felt her hand on my forehead "He has a fever at least 107 degreese. We have to get him to the infirmary"

I said weakly "What's happening to me?" Robin said "don't worry Beast Boy; you're going to be okay!"

I was weak, barely breathing and then darkness crept around me.


	3. Love and Confessions

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that the last chappie was so short! I promise they will be longer! So without further a due...**

**ENJOY! ^.^**

**...*Beast Boy's POV*...**

"Alright, are you ready?"

"I don't want to do this! I wanna go home! I want my mom and dad!"

"They're dead Garfield and they're not coming back! We are your legal guardians now. You do what we tell you to. And those "Easter eggs" can be yours in 10 minutes if you just go into the store and take them."

"Oh come on! That lie isn't going to work. Not anymore. I'm a nine year old boy with a brain and I'm going to use it. My parents wouldn't want me to do this! I'm putting my foot down!" I tried to walk away from the criminals who were my "new parents" but one grabbed me by the arm and the other one slapped me in the face. "Ow!" I screamed.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW! YOU DO WHAT WE TELL YOU TO DO AND IF YOU DISOBEY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU DID ANYTHING! NOW GET IN THERE AND ROB THAT STORE!"

"NO!" I screamed violently and was punched in the eye. Everything went black. I woke up, in a white room with an I.V drip attached to my hand as I saw my friends around me and Raven sitting by my side putting a cloth on my face. "How are you feeling?" she said concerned.

"Better I guess." I said embarrassed.

"You almost died Beast Boy." Robin said as he looked at me carefully. "You should get some rest."

"You had us really worried." Raven said, her voice cracking. "You were unconscious for five days. I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Wait," I said as I quickly sat up. "I was unconscious for five days? What about the town? And what happened with Control Freak?"

"Easy BB." Cyborg said "We finally got your heart rate and blood pressure to stabilize out of the five days you were unconscious. Try to relax."

"But Robin, Cyborg and I did kick the butt of Control Freak while Raven stayed here and took care of you." Starfire said trying to sound cheerful.

"Have you found the cause of what's happening to him?" Raven said to Cyborg

"Not yet. His blood work is normal and his high fever has gone down, I can't find out what's happening."

"Damn." Raven said sadly. I could've sworn I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. "Raven," I said concerned "are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said "I just, uh, haven't been meditating for a couple days. My emotions are getting the better of me."

Then I realized when I looked at the dark circles under her eyes that she hasn't been sleeping that much either. I wondered why.

"I think we should call Bumble Bee and see if the Titans East can take care of the town while we take care of Beast Boy until he gets his strength back." Robin said as he took out his communicator.

"No, Robin seriously," I said weakly "I'm okay. Look." I tried to stand up but I was so weak and exhausted.

"No," Raven said "You need to stay Beast Boy." She looked at Cyborg "you guys go on and see if there's any trouble, I'll take care of him."

"Alright Raven," Cyborg said "come on y'all let's head out." The rest of the group left staring back at Raven and I talking. "You don't think-" Robin said suspiciously "No," Cyborg said "It's not possible."

After Robin, Cyborg and Starfire left, Raven looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Seriously Raven," I said concerned "what's the matter? And why are you staying with me?"

"You don't want me to stay?" Raven said sounding a little hurt.

I corrected myself and said "No, it's not that it's just that," I couldn't look at her beautiful, dark amethyst coloured eyes. "Don't you hate me?" Raven sighed "No, and I never did. I care a lot about you actually."

I was shocked; Raven never told me this before. "You do?" I asked.

She blushed and smiled "Yes, I care a great deal about you. That's why I haven't been getting any sleep. I stayed here with you every night you were here and didn't sleep at all while everyone else was in bed."

"That's why you look so tired." I said as I looked at her eyes. "But even though you did stay, why didn't you sleep on the bed beside me."

"I tried to but I was too worried about you to sleep. You almost stopped breathing in the middle of the night and I thought I was going to lose you. You are my very good friend and life just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Raven, there's been something I've wanted to say to you, but I've been too scared to tell you."

"Beast Boy," Raven said warmly "you can tell me anything. I am always here if you need to talk to someone."

"Alright." I sat up from the hospital bed, took a deep breath and confessed "Ever since I met you, I have always liked you. And I know that I liked Terra, a lot and even though I spent most of my time with her, she could not replace the feelings I had for you. Yes we've had our moments, and I've acted like a complete idiot at times, but I was only trying to break the shell that showed the amazing person you are. And you're very special to me."

When I finished telling my true feelings for Raven, she just smiled.

"Beast Boy." She came and hugged me. "Ever since we met we've been great friends but I've always had feelings for you. And I've always thought you were kind, considerate, and sensitive and… I love you." She leaned in closely to me but her chakra ended up shocking me in the head. The force was so strong that I fell back with a loud thump. "Ow." I said dully

"Oh my God!" Raven said shocked "I'm so sorry Beast Boy. Are you ok?"

"I don't know." I said playfully.

I sat back up and I took her hand. We both leaned in and we kissed.

We were both star struck "Wow…."

But then the door opened. "What's going on here?" It was the team.

We both looked at the team and said "Oh crap."


End file.
